1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording determination apparatus and a recording determination program, and more particularly to a recording determination apparatus and a recording determination program that determine whether or not data is recorded on an optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical disc represented by a CD (Compact Disc) and a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) has an annular data area in which data is recorded, such as a music track, a video track, and an image track. The optical disc further has annular recordable areas inside and outside the data area. Hereinafter, the recordable area inside the data area is referred to as an inside area, and the recordable area outside the data area is referred to as an outside area.
In these recordable areas, data can be recorded. For example, in the inside area of the CD, lead-in, which means session initiation, TOC (Table of Contents) and the like can be recorded. In the outside area of the CD, lead-out, which means closing of a session, can be recorded.
In the optical disc capable of rewriting data or recording data, the data may not be recorded in the recordable areas (the inside area and the outside area). For example, when the optical disc is a CD-R (Compact Disk Recordable), the lead-in, the TOC and the lead-out may not be recorded in view of a case where after music data is recorded, additional music data will be recorded.
An optical-disc reproducing apparatus normally executes reproduction processing, using the lead-in, the TOC and the lead-out. However, when these types of data are not recorded, the optical-disc reproducing apparatus executes the reproduction processing in another method, or notifies an error and does not execute the reproduction processing. In either of the operations, it is preferable that the optical-disc reproducing apparatus can determine whether or not the data is recorded in the recordable areas.
A conventional optical-disc reproducing apparatus determines whether or not the data is recorded in each of the recordable areas in the following method. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-107581, the optical-disc reproducing apparatus has an optical disc loaded, and then executes determination operation. In the determination operation, the optical-disc reproducing apparatus reads the TOC supposed to be recorded in the inside area. Specifically, the optical-disc reproducing apparatus, after having the optical disc loaded, moves a laser spot formed on a main surface of the optical disc by a pickup from the data area to the inside area to generate an RF signal. The optical-disc reproducing apparatus determines whether or not the data is recorded in the inside area, based on the RF signal.
However, when the data is not recorded in the inside area, the optical-disc reproducing apparatus repeatedly executes the determination operation. In the conventional optical-disc reproducing apparatus, a movement distance of the beam spot during the determination operation is long. Thus, the determination takes some time.